Future in Resonance
by Aomine Daiki
Summary: Aquella mañana, cuando el sonido agudo y lineal del timbre sonó repetidas veces levantándolo de la cama, sacándolo de esa posición fetal cubierta por las sábanas, Haruka nunca imaginó que la resolución a sus dilemas e incógnitas, a esa masa negra instalada en su cabeza, aparecería justo en su cara. [Ubicado tras el episodio 11]
1. I

**F**_uture in Resonanc__**e**_

**P**or **A**omine _D_aiki**.**

* * *

><p><strong>I<strong>

_Internal barriers_

* * *

><p>Aquella mañana, cuando el sonido agudo y lineal del timbre sonó repetidas veces levantándolo de la cama, sacándolo de esa posición fetal cubierta por las sábanas, Haruka nunca imaginó que la resolución a sus dilemas e incógnitas, a esa masa negra instalada en su cabeza, aparecería justo en su cara.<p>

Bajó con el cabello hecho un lío, el ceño fruncido, malhumorado, y unas ojeras tan oscuras que le deformaban el azul de su mirada; tornándolo opaco, negro, siniestro. Cuando abrió la puerta la respuesta a su pesada pregunta la respondió el mismo al darse cuenta de la identidad de la persona de pie frente a él.

"¿Quién es?... Rin..."

Matsuoka se hallaba vestido de forma ligera, cómoda, con una gorra cubriéndole parte de esa melena roja y protegiendo su blanca piel de los rayos poderosos de una mañana calurosa. Pero ver al capitán de Samezuka allí no fue la mayor sorpresa, ni lo que dijo después de su saludo.

"Yo, Haru. Saldremos"

"...?!"

No, no fue ello lo que tomó desprevenido a Nanase.

"Alístate rápido. Vámonos"

Ni lo dictador de sus actos, la poca delicadeza o consideración al irrumpir en la entrada de su casa sin siquiera avisarle.

"¿Salir?, ¿a dónde?"

"¿No es obvio?, a Australia"

Si no lo último dicho por Rin, con una mueca entusiasta, atrevida, pícara e incluso con ciertos rasgos de prepotencia pintando el mandato mientras sostenía en la espalda una enorme maleta negra.

Haruka no pensó, apenas su cerebro estaba procesando las palabras dichas con naturalidad por Rin cuando éste prácticamente ya lo llevaba lejos de casa.

"Rin, espera"

"El avión saldrá dentro de 2 horas 45 minutos. Debemos estar allá 20 minutos antes del vuelo. Llegar a Narita nos restará 1 hora 50 minutos. Así que no podemos perder tiempo"

Matsuoka no dijo más, tampoco le dejó ir y Nanase gracias a aquella extraña sensación regándosele por el pecho, enfriándole las terminaciones nerviosas y bombeando sangre en sus arterias a una velocidad pasmosa, decidió seguirlo sin cuestionarlo enserio; ansiando encontrar lo que tanto había empezado a buscar inconscientemente desde que este año, su último año de preparatoria, empezase.

Durante el trayecto hasta la prefectura de Chiba, donde se localizaba el aeropuerto internacional de Narita, Rin solo habló lo necesario, y él por su parte permaneció callado, replicando en ocasiones un escueto: "Aa" o asintiendo sin el menor entusiasmo a los comentarios hechos por Matsuoka. La atmosfera era densa, casi como si un par de nubes cargadas de agua hubiesen chocado entre ellas; generando relámpagos y explotando su encuentro en un sonoro tronido. Pero para Haruka esa sensación resultaba tan normal y natural que no prestó atención a ella. Después de todo con Rin las cosas nunca habían sido sencillas ni mucho menos tranquilas. Eso se debía a que ambos eran muy distintos. Y este arrebato absurdo resultaba un claro ejemplo del cómo solían darse las cosas entre ambos.

"_Pasajeros con destino a Australia por favor de abordar por la puerta 5"_

En la sala de espera Rin se acomodó la gorra, irguiéndose, caminando en dirección a la salida custodiada por varios policías encargados de registrar a los pasajeros y mantener un orden continuo.

"Haru, ese es nuestro vuelo"

"Aa"

Fue justo hasta este instante en el que debía cruzar esa barrera escoltada por los policías del lugar, con esos semblantes serios, indiferentes, que Nanase sintió una poderosa descarga eléctrica en las piernas que le heló las terminaciones nerviosas. La mente se nubló y el frío se apoderó de su cuerpo.

Dejándolo estático, de pie, ante el detector.

Rin por su parte se encontraba del otro lado, esperándole. Con sus enormes y rasgados ojos escarlatas reflejándole. En un silencio que solo elevó la presión en el ambiente. No necesitaba que Rin lo dijera, solo con verle de aquella manera bastaba. Haruka tragó pesadamente, percibiendo la garganta reseca. Los oficiales no le veían pero él podía jurar que era todo lo contrario.

La presión arterial disminuyó de golpe, el mareo vino y Nanase, titubeante, intentó dar un paso hacia atrás pero en ese momento Rin dijo:

"Haru, deja de perder el tiempo"

La orden fue sencilla, firme, seria y sin el menor atisbo de enfado. Y ello le devolvió al cuerpo su calidez pasiva, conservando aún algo de su gélida temperatura y elevando el ritmo cardiovascular. Matsuoka se volteo tras sus palabras, dándole la espalda, como si estuviese seguro de que atravesaría el detector sin problemas. Y así ocurrió, suspirando pesadamente, Haruka permitió la revisión del personal en total silencio, para después seguir a Rin hasta otra sala más reducida, en la que solo ellos dos se hallaban.

Rin ya se encontraba sentado al término de la butaca, con la pierna derecha cruzando por encima de la otra, armando una especie de cuatro, y con el codo del mismo lado apoyado sobre esta para descansar la barbilla en la mano. Lucía algo fastidiado, y Haru procuró sentarse al inicio de ésta. Ambos mirando en direcciones opuestas.

Los enormes ventanales dejando a la vista las largas pistas repletas de aviones en reposo, otros despegando y algunos más aterrizando captaron la atención de Haruka, que aun con la cabeza girada desvió la vista en un gesto rencoroso hacia ellos. El ahora ya mediodía dibujó en sus pupilas las siluetas acuosas de los aeroplanos. No había duda, la temperatura estaba ascendiendo y los estragos del verano empezaban a verse reflejados allá afuera. Por un instante Haru creyó que todo esto era un sueño. Que el aire acondicionado enfriando la sala, el denso silencio entre él y Rin, y el hecho de viajar hasta Australia de forma repentina, eran parte de este. Arrugó la frente, tornando el azul de sus ojos a una tonalidad mucho más oscura que la de esta mañana.

La situación empezaba a agriarse, ahora que Rin y su absurdo capricho le daban algo de tiempo para pensar lo que estaban haciendo, no, lo que estaba obligándole a hacer. ¿Cómo no se había negado?, ¿por qué no se había resistido?, pero sobre todo ¿qué era esa sensación que le hacía sentir que si no seguía a Rin a donde sea que iba no volvería a verlo jamás?, como si fuera a desaparecer de su vida como aquella vez que lo hizo sin pensar un solo segundo en él.

"Es hora"

"¡¿Ha?!"

La voz de Matsuoka lo sorprendió, sus pensamientos le arrastraron tan profundamente a su subconsciente que no se percató de cuando Rin se había puesto de pie ni el momento en que se dieron las instrucciones para abordar.

"A-aa"

Se incorporó de inmediato, tratando de no verlo a los ojos. Su acción no pasó desapercibida para Matsuoka que solo se quedo mirándole de una forma distante.

"No te quedes atrás"

"¡¿?!"

Sus palabras volvieron a agitarlo. Y Nanase se quedo con el sonido de lo que planeaba contestarle atorado en las cuerdas bucales. La precisión involuntaria de lo dicho por Rin le abofetearon y Haruka solo pudo apretar los dientes.

Caminando por el túnel de abordaje conectado a la parte externa del aeropuerto, Haruka alternó la vista entre la espalda de Matsuoka y las ventanas del corredor. Pero cuando la distancia empezó a crecer fue entonces que sus ojos se quedaron fijos en Rin. Allí estaba otra vez ese sentimiento de que se quedaba atrás, relegado a la nada, de no ser necesario, de ser olvidado por ese molesto y sentimental sujeto que desde que lo conociera no había hecho más que agitar su tranquilidad y encenderle la cabeza. De empujarlo y sacarlo del mundo que solo a él y el agua le pertenecía.

Al término del túnel las largas y enormes pistas se abrieron. La extensión de esas rutas que trazaban el punto de partida de miles de destinos le arrebató el aliento. El miedo e inseguridad que lo asaltaran en el detector y la conexión a la sala privada, retornaron; pero al ver alejarse a Rin sin siquiera voltearse, lo impulsó a acelerar el paso para alcanzarlo y sin percatarse de ello subió al avión con solo ese pensamiento.

Allá arriba busco la gorra que llevaba puesta Matsuoka, localizándola a la derecha y cercana a la cabina del piloto. Se acercó hasta él, encontrándolo erguido, con la mano en la cintura.

"Rin"

Le llamó, más que para saber la razón del porque no estaba sentado todavía, por el simple hecho de obtener su atención.

"Ah, Haru, ya estás aquí. Supongo que querrás sentarte del lado de la ventana, o ¿me equivoco?"

Matsuoka le hablaba alegre, animado y relajado, los atisbos de fastidio que tuviera hace un rato ya no se avistaban en ninguna parte de su cara. Los ojos llameaban y sus facciones lucían al máximo su encanto. Y eso a Haruka lo tranquilizó.

"Da igual"

"¿Hah?"

Rin enarcó la ceja izquierda poco conforme con su respuesta.

"Deja esa actitud. Es la primera vez que irás a Australia, deberías por lo menos lucir entusiasmado"

"Me obligaste a venir, ¿cómo puede hacerme eso feliz?"

"_Tsk. _Siempre es lo mismo contigo"

Matsuoka no renegó como de costumbre, ni se vio afectado por su apatía e irritación. Por el contrario, la repelió para sentarse en el lugar ubicado cerca del pasillo, sacando su reproductor de música y colocándose los audífonos, olvidándose pronto de él.

Haruka lo miró algo asombrado como desconcertado acomodarse sin problemas; por su lado no tardo en ocupar el asiento junto a la ventana.

Las azafatas hicieron presencia para dar las indicaciones pertinentes a seguir durante el viaje, y en ese único instante Rin se quito ambos auriculares para escuchar atento las instrucciones. Se colocaron los cinturones de seguridad, ubicaron las mascarillas y aprendieron a colocarlas en caso de emergencia. Cambiaron el modo de sus móviles para evitar interferencias y los demás pasajeros guardaron o apagaron sus aparatos. Una vez terminada la explicación, Rin volvió a aislarse en la selección musical de su reproductor. Haruka por su parte posó la mirada en la ventanilla, echándole un último vistazo a la plataforma.

El avió no tardó en empezar a moverse. Deslizándose a lo extenso de la pista. Rin permanecía calmo, con los ojos cerrados, ajeno a todo, y a todos. Haruka no cesaba de ver el panorama, de admirar con un aparente desdén el ajetreo allá abajo de los trabajadores, o los de más viajeros descender de los aeroplanos llegados. Conforme la aeronave gano velocidad los escenarios se distorsionaron, desapareciendo de su plano visual. Un impulso y Haru sintió que una presión al nivel de su estomago le sofocaba. El avión había despegado.

Narita se dibujó en sus pupilas. Las casas, los campos verdes y las edificaciones extraviaron las siluetas que les definían y lentamente se convirtieron en masas de distintos tonos. Casi semejando un océano de matices colorados. Esa imagen produjo una sensación efervescente en Haruka, que no notó el cambio en el azul de sus iris ni al fuego celeste que inició a encenderse débilmente.

El avión ganó la suficiente altura como para rebasar a las nubes allá arriba. La prefectura de Chiba dejó de verse, y el océano multicolor se cubrió de espuma. Haruka permaneció con la vista puesta en el paisaje, en el cielo celeste, en los rayos dorados del sol iluminando a lo ancho y a las pomposas nubes esconderlo todo. Casi como si el mundo hubiera sido envuelto cuidadosamente para sorprenderlo en cualquier momento.

Y Nanase empezaba a sentir al deseo acumularse en el interior de su pecho y a las ansias de romper ese blanco papel que se vislumbraba debajo de sus pies mientras Rin dormía a su lado, con la cabeza descansando sobre su hombro, bajo el murmullo de las melodías románticas rebobinadas en el interior de sus orejas.

* * *

><p><strong>つづく...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>NA **Esta historia es un reto. Serán tres capítulos y el objetivo es acabarla antes del miércoles 17 de septiembre. Es lo que mi cerebro hubiera deseado pasara en ese viaje al que se han ido Haruka y Rin; digo hubiera porque sé que esto no va a pasar. Pero como dije el episodio me emocionó tanto que pues no pude evitarlo. Quería publicarlo ayer pero mis amigos y el estúpido whatsapp no me dejaron. Nos vemos pronto porque es un reto que quiero cumplir a como dé lugar.


	2. II

**F**_uture in Resonanc__**e**_

**P**or **A**omine _D_aiki**.**

* * *

><p><strong>II<strong>

_Black Whirlpool_

* * *

><p>Otro idioma, otra raza, diferente cultura, un océano idéntico al que sus ojos están acostumbrados a reflejar pero que ahora luce tan distinto e irreconocible; hacen de Haruka un absoluto y completo lío. Él sabe que aquel mar es el mismo que rompe en olas contra el puerto de Iwatobi, que le pertenece al Pacífico que une al mundo con Japón. A su hogar con esa isla que descansa debajo de sus pies. El agua no ha cambiado, pero no es la misma. Las corrientes marinas ondulan poderosas y la flora y fauna evolucionan. Nanase puede ver el quiebre en ellas. Desde lo alto, sentado a lado de la ventana y con Rin profundamente dormido a un costado. El paisaje lo agita, la frialdad que fluye en sus venas golpea el calor proveniente de Matsuoka. Su hombro arde, como el clima del invierno en Australia. Todo es diferente, el ambiente, el aire, la atmosfera. Es un viaje en el tiempo, un salto hacia adelante o atrás, dependiendo de cómo quiera mirarlo Haruka.<p>

La aeronave repentinamente se vuelca a la derecha, en movimientos firmes, suaves. Pronto estarán allá abajo, pisando las tierras del lugar que impulsivamente ha elegido Matsuoka visitar.

_Rin_

Es él, el culpable de esta faena. De que Haruka esté allí, de que abandonara su casa por seguirlo. El mayor problema que ha tenido que enfrentar desde que sus caminos se entrelazaran en aquel torneo de natación durante sus tiempos en primaria. El único sujeto que le hizo sentir celos, preocuparse por un absurdo entrenamiento con el propósito de mejorar sus tiempos e implantó en el interior de su corazón una inseguridad y temor. Que lo obligo a participar competitivamente. A expandir un círculo que se limitaba solo a él y el agua, y en contadas ocasiones a Tachibana. A aprender a disfrutar del compañerismo y a entender el significado de una competencia que la victoria o el gozo no le eran exclusivos. A compartir responsabilidades, emociones y momentos. A experimentar un cruel desmoronamiento y enfrentar el dolor de una abrupta e irremediable separación que ni siquiera logró avistar. Que le sumió en un abismo de soledad, culpa y apatía. Y quien le dio significado y razón a un nado egoísta que le pertenecía. Rin era una persona que marcaba despiadada la resolución de la vida, vida de sueños, metas y respuestas a miles de preguntas que Haruka no comprendía. Él siempre había sido luz, fuego avasallante, determinación, temple y lucha. Esperanza y pasión. Un volcán en erupción. Un maremoto de sentimientos poderosos y él un sujeto incapaz de entenderlo. Era Rin, solo él quien lo sometía con su brillantez a un abismo de confusiones e impotencia. Quien lo ahogaba en la oscuridad de su ignorancia. Quien lo torturaba por no saber qué hacer con aquello de que era dueño. El único que con su tenaz personalidad lo aplastaba sin ser siquiera consciente de ello. Un todo o nada. Una paleta de blancos y negros donde no existía cabida a tonos grisáceos o coloridos. El cielo o el infierno. El frío o el calor. La primavera o el invierno.

El movimiento, el futuro, y ¿él?, ¿qué era?

Haruka permaneció mirando fijamente las facciones relajadas de Matsuoka. Sus labios, ligeramente separados, dejaban escapar su cálido aliento que mojaba su boca rosa, la respiración acompasada y el cabello rojo cayendo perezoso sobre el rostro entre oculto bajo la gorra le otorgaban un aspecto sosegado. Verlo así despertó un oscuro deseo que manifestó al extender la mano hacia él y ensombrecer el azul tallado en sus ojos. Deteniéndose a centímetros de Rin cuando la azafata se les acercó diciendo.

"Excuse me"

Nanase le miró en silencio sin decir palabra alguna, comprendiendo sin muchos problemas la pequeña frase soltada, y así fue hasta que la señorita señaló a Rin.

"May I...?"

La sonrisa de la azafata lo desconcertó pero después de unos segundos Haru entendió a lo que ella se refería después de leer su lenguaje corporal; dándole el permiso necesario al asentir una sola vez la cabeza para que realizara aquello que tenía previsto al haberse arrimado a sus lugares desde el comienzo.

"Sir, wake up, sir please wake up"

Con un movimiento suave en el hombro la mujer espabiló a Matsuoka quien frunció el ceño, curvando las cejas y adoptando el mismo gesto que el de los jóvenes gatitos que solían aglomerarse en el patio de su casa. Y por la mente de Haruka solo un vago pensamiento cruzó: "_Lindo_"; pensamiento que nunca le dijo a Rin.

"¿Huh?, ¿ya llegamos?"

Matsuoka se frotó el ojo izquierdo con pereza, tardándo algo de tiempo en reconocer la posición en la que se encontraba y no fue hasta que la azafata volvió a hablar que Rin entendió su situación.

"Sir, can you please sit properly?"

"Oh, sorry"

"The plane will land any moment"

"Ok"

No tardó Rin en enderezarse, dejando la calidez de su cuerpo marcada en el hombro de Nanase que sin decir nada lo observó a detalle.

"_Argh_, había olvidado que esto dura casi 10 horas"

Con las lágrimas asomándose en la comisura de esos ojos rojos, Rin siguió tallándose el rostro sin percatarse de la intensa mirada de Haruka. Las largas pestañas, tan ennegrecidas como los erizos marinos, volvieron a extraviar el raciocinio de Nanase, que se permaneció quieto, respirando pausadamente, atento a los movimientos de Matsuoka.

Durante el descenso del avión, Haruka no notó nada más, salvo el rostro de Rin. Y así en segundos ambos se hallaban aterrizando en la asombrosa ciudad de Sídney.

Al desabordar ríos infinitos de gente corrían a desembocar al mismo lugar. Matsuoka, por delante de él, no batalló tanto para deslizarse entre las personas, a diferencia suya que a ratos parecía perderse, quedándose atrás y sacando a Rin de su plano visual. Cada vez que eso pasaba su cuerpo ganaba fuerzas de forma incomprensible, y sin importarle nada ni nadie, se abría camino hasta Rin.

Cuando llegó a la zona donde los pasajeros relajaron su andar, Haru buscó a Matsuoka por encima de los demás. Localizándolo frente a un par de maletas, y hallándolo justo en el instante en que erguía el cuerpo para echarse al hombro una de ellas mientras que sujetaba la otra en la mano izquierda.

"¡Rin!"

Éste ya le ofrecía su mochila cuando logró darle alcance.

"Ten"

"Gracias"

Justo en el instante en el que terminó de colocarse la maleta en la espalda, alzó la mirada para toparse con las serias y penetrantes llamas bermejas de Rin reflejándole.

"¿Qué pasa contigo?"

"¿Ah?"

La voz, el gesto característico de escepticismo con la ceja enarcada de Matsuoka, le advirtieron sobre algo de lo que no estaba completamente seguro.

"Cada vez que volteo no estás"

El reclamo, porque de cierta forma lo era, le hizo a él adoptar también una mueca de disgusto. Y Haruka no tardó en replicar de mala gana.

"Es tu culpa"

"¡¿Hah?!"

Obteniendo respuesta inmediata, respuesta que expuso Rin con las facciones deformadas al elevar la voz en una exclamación de sorpresa y ofensa.

"Camina menos rápido"

"Eres tu quien camina demasiado lento"

Y que derivó en una pelea, absurda, de miradas entre ambos. Más sin embargo esta no duró mucho, no lo suficiente como para derivar en algo preocupante porque pronto Matsuoka retomó el hilo, o eso pareció de momento, de la conversación antes iniciada.

"Oi, Haru"

"¿Mmm?"

"Me estaba preguntando"

"¿Qué?"

"¿Sabes hablar inglés?"

Con esa interrogante y la cara dudosa de Rin, Haruka se quedó quieto, inmóvil, casi como si una fuerte ventisca helada le hubiese congelado por completo. Matsuoka aguardó, en silencio, esperando la contestación a su pregunta, pero Nanase no decía nada, por el contrario, solo desvió la vista hacia derecha, evadiendo los ojos sangre de Rin. Su actitud irritó a su acompañante, marcando ese hecho al fruncir el entrecejo y agudizar la mirada. Fue entonces que Haru decidió hablar entre dientes, molesto, forzado, para decir lo siguiente:

"...Water es ag-"

"¡No me jodas!, ¿tienes la mínima idea de donde estamos?, si te pierdes ¿cómo piensas pedir ayuda?, por lo menos deberías saber lo más básico"

Rin no le dio oportunidad alguna de terminar de responder cuando ya se encontraba recriminándole entre gritos sobre su poco dominio del idioma. Pero después de todo esa asignatura nunca había sido de su interés, solo cuando se llegaban los períodos de evaluaciones y debía aprobarla para evitar perder el semestre; aquí el único experto en ello era precisamente Rin, no él. Además nunca contempló la idea de viajar fuera de Japón, mucho menos a un sitio donde no hablaran su mismo idioma.

"Que molesto"

Murmuró agriamente. Pero aún así Rin logró escucharlo.

"Quizá deba dejarte atrás y no preocuparme más por ti"

Ambos evitaron verse. Haruka por su parte permaneció en esa pose que le impedía ver con claridad la cara de Matsuoka. En cambio Rin ya se hallaba atento a otra cosa. Rascándose la cabeza, adoptando esa pose peculiar que tenía ya bastante marcada, aquella en la que recargaba por completo su peso en una de sus piernas mientras la otra la mantenía flexionada y con el talón del pie elevado.

"Hah, da igual. No te separes de mí, a menos de que quieras terminar en algún sitio extraño. Aunque conociéndote lo más seguro es que vayas a dar a algún sitio con agua. Bien, tomemos el autobús"

De inmediato se dispuso a deambular en dirección de la salida del aeropuerto. Pasando por los andenes del lugar. Curiosamente el abandonar el sitio resultó ser una tarea sencilla, menos tediosa, a excepción por la zona de equipaje, donde tuvo que luchar contra ese enorme maremoto de personas desesperadas por recuperar sus valijas. Mostrar sus papeles que los acreditaban como ciudadanos aptos para viajar bastaron a las autoridades que se miraban imponentes, con un aire hostil y peligroso, que hicieron sentir incómodo a Haruka. Pero ello duró breves minutos, igual la inspección por el detector de metales y la pequeña participación de la policía canina que tenía el objetivo de localizar a los contrabandistas de estupefacientes entre otros.

La conducción de Rin por la zona era tan familiar, que eso a Haru le hizo sentirse seguro. Pero también le orilló a divagar en las cosas por las que tuvo que pasar Matsuoka durante su estancia en Australia, por aquellos años en sus conexiones se disolvieron igual que dos cuerdas viejas y rasgadas. ¿Cuántas veces habría recorrido este lugar para abordar el avión que lo llevaría de vuelta a casa?, ¿cuántas navidades estuvo en Iwatobi y ninguna de esas ocasiones se dignó a visitarlo?, ¿alguna vez bajo el techo de la estación de autobús hubo algún momento en el que Rin pensara en lo qué él estaba haciendo?, ¿era aquí, en Australia, donde Rin encontró un muro enorme que no pudo derrocar para poder continuar avanzando?, sí así era, ¿entonces por qué lo había traído a un lugar donde los sueños se desmoronaban por completo?

El sonido del freno y un despliegue de gas lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, Rin dijo: "Subamos", y él sin contestar lo imitó, abordando juntos el enorme autobús. Leyendo antes Haru en la parte frontal del camión una leyenda que decía: _Play it your way_. No le prestó demasiada atención, pero hubo en ella algo que captó su atención.

Sentados, esta vez Rin de lado de la ventana, empezaron su recorrido por la ciudad de Sídney. Las calles, los locales, las personas, el ambiente, y sus diferencias estaban latentes, justo como cuando venían sobrevolando el océano. Era como si estuvieran en un mundo distinto, y Haruka sentía que no pertenecía a este. Igual que un pez fuera del agua. Aunque esas distinciones, entre su casa y el sitio donde solía vivir Rin, le agradaban, no sabría ponerlo en palabras pero los colores, el frío invierno con ese sol derritiéndolo todo, y el olor del mar flotando en el aire, le hervían la sangre.

La curiosidad generándose con cada metro que avanzaba el autobús terminó ganándole, y sus labios se movieron mucho antes que su cerebro.

"¿A dónde iremos?"

Miró de forma frívola a Rin, y éste volteó a verlo con una mueca altanera, seductora que no tuvo ningún efecto en él.

"¿Interesado?"

Ese carácter animado, petulante lo destrozó al responderle cortante, desviando la mirada al lado contrario.

"En lo absoluto"

"Tché. Iremos a comer a un lugar que estoy seguro te encantará"

Con ello Rin se recargó en el respaldo por completo, dejando caer todo el peso en ese acto. Haciendo notar su disconformidad, reponiéndose al instante en que al otro lado del ventanal se divizó una edificio de arquitectura peculiar.

"¡Hey, Haru!, ¿ves aquel edificio con la apariencia de una cornucopia?"

Nanase no contestó pero dirigió la vista en dirección de donde apuntaba el dedo índice de Matsuoka.

"Ese es el _Sydney Opera House_, ballet, teatro, musicales, las mejores obras y espectáculos puedes verlos en ese lugar. ¿No es increíble?"

"Rin, ¿has estado allí?"

Haru se acercó más a este, queriendo tener mejor vista del, al parecer, famoso edificio del que le hablaba entusiasmado Matsuoka, y en verdad que lo estaba porque entre sus enormes sonrisas y ese tono alegre, optimista, Haruka logró ver al Rin de hace 6 años, el chiquillo romántico, entrometido y odioso que conociera en una competencia.

"Solo conozco la recepción, cuando estuve aquí no tenía mucho tiempo para otras actividades que no fueran las del club de natación. Pero tuve la oportunidad de visitarlo"

El comentario trajo al rostro de Rin una melancolía con un sabor agridulce que le robó el frenesí por segundos, segundos que hicieron sentir mal a Nanase por haber tomado ese tema que al parecer seguía siendo doloroso para su pareja.

"¿Ah?"

De pronto ante los ojos de Nanase cierto letrero apareció, y este lo cautivó de inmediato olvidándosele por completo el tan afamado _Opera House_.

"Rin"

"¿Qué quieres?"

Matsuoka prestó atención a su llamado, apartando la vista del paisaje. Haruka se puso de pie, prácticamente corriendo a la parte trasera del autobús y tocando el timbre para anunciar sus deseos de bajarse.

"Comamos allí"

"¿Eh?"

Desconcertando a Rin que todavía duro un tiempo breve sentado, mirándolo confundido, sin entenderlo por completo.

Cuando bajaron precisamente a la entrada del establecimiento que captara el interés de Haruka, Rin pudo leer en su mente con pesadez el título del restaurante. Sintiendo un vacío en el estómago y unas terribles ganas de ahogarse bajo el _Harbor Bridge_.

_Mackerel's King_

"...Aa"

Mientras contestaba desganado, y resignado, con un tono similar al del ganado.

Ya adentro Haru no tardó en decidir que comería, a diferencia de Rin que nada del menú parecía agradarle, después de todo el local era uno especializado en la comida marina. Y ello lo convertía en el lugar perfecto para que Haruka comiera sin problemas, y hasta contento. Matsuoka supo que el haber cedido fue la mejor opción, porque aunque Nanase no lo decía, el brillo en esos ojos azules que seguían luciendo oscuros sí. La comida transcurrió sin mayor problema, a excepción de algunos instantes en que las distintas formas y gustos de ambos chocaron. Cuando abandonaron el restaurante, Rin lo condujo por una avenida en la que a cierta distancia se lograba divisar lo que parecía ser un parque.

"¿No está mal después de todo, eh?"

"La comida"

"¿Huh?"

"Es pasable"

"Como siempre, no eres nada sincero"

La caminata, la charla y las frescas ventiscas bajo el firmamento soleado, les ayudó a digerir lo ingerido hace rato.

"Este lugar"

Haru se detuvo a la entrada de aquello que mirara a la distancia.

"Entremos"

"Aa"

En el interior del parque los árboles estiraban los brazos al cielo, desnudos, delgados, secos pero tenaces. El viento soplando los alrededores en contadas ocasiones arremetía contra ellos, pareciendo querer doblegarlos, pero estos se mantenían firmes, altivos y en ningún instante perdían el sobrio y elegante porte. Rin deambulando por los caminos empedrados y marchitos, con la cabeza desnuda, exhibiendo sus bellos cabellos bermejos, semejaba una enorme bola de fuego. Que a cada paso incineraba los estragos de un invierno que ya arraigado se hallaba a lo extenso del parque. Rin se detuvo cuando encontró una banca donde sentarse, Haru, que lo seguía atento lo acompañó al otro extremo.

"Es el _Hyde Park_, no es tan grande como el _Centennial Park_ pero es bastante famoso entre la gente, ¿sabes?"

Nuevamente Nanase no pronunció palabra alguna, pero eso no enfadó a Matsuoka.

"Solía venir a este sitio cuando me sentía solo y extrañaba a mi familia"

La sinceridad en la confesión de Rin aunada a esa sonrisa afable y triste hizo que Haru abriera los ojos asombrado. Provocando que su boca volviera a moverse antes de que él siquiera así lo decidiera.

"Rin, ¿por qué me tra-"

Pero Rin lo interrumpió, poniéndose de pie, colocando ambas manos en las caderas, mirando hacia arriba, desvaneciendo la melancolía de sus frases y recuerdos con una sonrisa determinada.

"Ah, cierto, debemos tomar el tranvía"

Decidió enseguida, sin consultarlo, de nuevo.

"Iremos allá"

"¿Allá?"

"Aa. Es allí donde está lo que quiero mostrarte"

No se rehusó, ni puso peros. Permaneció callado, asintiendo vagamente para dejarse guiar por completo. No tuvieron problemas para tomar el tranvía, de hecho a estas alturas Haruka había ya notado la facilidad con la que era tomar algún transporte en la ciudad. La diversidad en ellos les aminoraba el traslado, eso y el que Rin estuviera familiarizado con la zona eran sin duda la mejor ayuda de todas.

El tranvía se detuvo frente a una entrada con un letrero lo suficiente grande en el que Haruka pudo leer con claridad.

"_Centre__—__point_?"

"Es aquí"

Matsuoka contestó, no le esperó, él prácticamente ya estaba cruzando el arco entretejido por hilos negros hechos en metal. La estructura de aquel sitio resultaba bastante peculiar. Las luces de la tarde apenas alcanzaban a filtrarse entre los espacios de la férrea costura, y eso trajo a la mente de Haruka las profundidades del océano. Aquellas en las que apenas la luz del Sol difícilmente conseguía a penetrar. Rin ya se hallaba esperándole en el interior de uno de los elevadores, con esos ojos escarlatas calentando todo lo que se reflejaban en ellos, incluyéndolo. Nanase sintió una sed rasgarle la garganta y algo denso oscilar alrededor de Rin. Aún así camino hasta él, sin aparatar la vista de las ardientes pupilas de Matsuoka.

Durante el ascenso, Rin se quedó callado. Había apartado su mirada una vez que Haruka se adentró al elevador. Ahora mismo se encontraba apoyado en la pared, con el rostro desviado, las facciones serias, y con la sensación de que estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos. La actitud de Matsuoka sin duda cambió desde que llegaron a esa torre que parecía una especie de lanceta. Y Nanase estaba atento a ello.

"Rin"

Lo llamó, entre el juego de luces y sombras que se suscitaba en el viaje.

"¿Huh?"

Matsuoka se volvió a él, sin ánimos o tedio. En una actitud neutral, gris. Anormal. Nanase indagó en sus iris, queriendo cerciorarse de que el magma siguiera inflamando allí adentro. Siento cierto alivio al encontrarlo.

"¿Por qué me trajiste hasta aquí?"

Esta ocasión pudo concretar la pregunta que desde que llegaran a Australia le había estado rondando la cabeza. ¿Cuál era el motivo, la razón de Rin detrás de todo esto?

"Ah, sobre eso"

La respuesta, la entonación de esta, lo desconcertó tanto que no supo ocultarlo. El azul de sus ojos por segundos se volvió negro, y las conexiones nerviosas se congelaron; y su preocupante reacción no pudo importarle menos a Matsuoka.

"…"

Nuevamente Rin desvió el rostro en dirección a otro lado, cruzándose de brazos, emitiendo un aura indiferente a primera vista, pero que en realidad no era más que de tranquilidad, serenidad. Lucía ese fuego abrasador, peligroso, fuerte, sin embargo poseía algo diferente. No contaba con ese salvajismo, ni entusiasmo desbordado, con el desenfreno de las emociones que solían dominarlo. Por el contrario, era un fuego maduro, sensato, imperturbable. No habían cambiado sus características pero no se sentía igual, justo como el agua del océano. En el instante en que los labios carmesíes de Rin se separaron y que su deliciosa voz resonó en el ascensor, Haru notó con mayor claridad aquella rara densidad hacerse presente de nuevo.

"¿Sabes?, desde el momento en que te conocí"

El aire enardeció, desvaneciendo el frío del invierno. Y el juego de luces comenzó a ganar potencia pese a que la tarde comenzaba a perderse en el horizonte conforme subían y Rin hablaba.

"El mundo se abrió ante mí"

Haruka prestó atención a cada palabra dicha, a las llamas enarbolando frente a él. Alumbrando la oscuridad del trayecto. Asistiendo a los rayos del Sol que terco seguía colgado del cielo.

"Este inmenso, amplio mundo que parece extenderse para siempre…"

El ascensor se detuvo y las puertas se abrieron. Rin no dejó de hablar, ni siquiera cuando bajó de este, deambulando a paso firme, seguro, por el corredor, ignorando los ventanales de la zona en la que se localizaba el restaurante. Girando a la derecha hasta encontrar un sendero armado por un sinfín de escaleras.

"Estoy seguro de que tu también podrás verlo"

Subiendo cada peldaño, recitando sus pensamientos altivo, inspirado, sólido, avasallante como el fuego que él mismo representaba. Posando su delgada y pálida mano en la manija de una enorme puerta de metales pesados, de un muro que a los ojos de Haru se miraba inquebrantable. Empujando decidido, determinante, sin miedo a ser detenido o herido. Y ofreciéndole una vista inimaginable.

"Si tan solo levantas la cabeza y miras lo que hay"

Abriéndole paso a un camino que tanto había buscado. Encontrándose en aquel punto tan alto que con solo extender la mano hacia arriba podría tocar el cielo, el paisaje de un mundo que jamás había imaginado. Los enormes rascacielos por debajo de sus pies, las inmensas tierras extranjeras y desconocidas para él. El vasto e infinito océano aguardando por él. El atardecer perdiéndose en sus marinas aguas y el cielo tiñéndose de naranjas y rojizos, de morados y rosados. El invierno flotando elegante.

"Haru"

Y a Rin sonriéndole con esos labios y esos ojos que a la universo le habían robado dos estrellas.

_En ese momento, en ese instante, aquel inmenso mundo se desbordó frente a mí justo como el agua de los ríos en el océano infinito. Y mis ojos por fin lograron ver aquello que tanto había deseado encontrar, gracias a ti…Rin_

* * *

><p>つづく…<p>

* * *

><p><strong>NA **Mierda, no pude lograrlo además quedó horrible, pero igual en el último capítulo solo será sexo sin sentido y así (?); me repito esto es algo que no va a pasar pero me doy por servida sí escucho hablar a Mamoru!Rin inglés y también si van a dar al Centrepoint, ¡Jesús Cristo sabe que es lo que más pido!; no importa si no hacen mucho, pero POR FAVOR KYOANI LLÉVALOS ALLÍ, POR FAVOR. Para que esto sea PAFECTO. Y bueno chicas, ¿listas para mañana?, yo ni quiero ir a mi servicio por verlo en cuanto salga, pero eso no va a poder ser. Aquellos que logren verlo a tiempo disfrútenlo por mí que yo lo veré hasta las 16:00hrs. Nos vemos y que viva el HaruRinRalia! Ah, cierto, sí, tenía que rehusar la frase esa del preview. Es demasiado gay para no usarla.


End file.
